Quand la pression se fait trop forte
by KartenK
Summary: "Ces deux là ont tendance à vouloir s'échapper." C'était vrai dans leur jeunesse, et ça n'avait pas changé au fil des ans. Quand la pression se faisait trop forte, Victor et Chris avaient besoin de s'évader.


_Cet OS a été écrit dans la cadre d'une Nuit du FoF. Il fallait rédiger un OS en une heure sur le thème "crier"._

* * *

« Ssssh, fait moins de bruit !

-C'est pas ma faute ! »

Chris protesta en grommelant, il n'était même pas sûr que Victor l'ait entendu avant que celui-ci se retourne face à lui.

« Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi, qui est-ce qui n'arrête pas de trébucher et risque de ruiner notre escapade ?

-Tu veux argumenter ou tu veux partir d'ici ?

Chris remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Elles étaient neuves et pas assez serrées, et c'est parce qu'il passait son temps à les remonter qu'il trébuchait. Puis il faisait noir, et il était sûr que ses lacets étaient défaits. Ça n'aidait pas non plus. Victor était simplement venu frapper à sa porte et l'avait tiré par la main dans les couloirs, il avait juste eu le temps d'attraper ses chaussures, pas de les mettre.

« Soit... soit un peu plus silencieux, c'est tout. »

Victor se retourna et continua à avancer. Il se baissait comme si cela les rendaient invisibles, alors que si quelqu'un passait, qu'ils soient debout ou pas n'allaient rien changer : on les renverraient dans leurs chambres. Deux gosses de 13 et 15 ans n'avaient rien à faire dans les couloirs après vingt-trois heures. Yakov et Josef avaient même prévenus l'hôtel de faire attention, parce que « ces deux là ont tendance à vouloir s'échapper. » Peut-être que si on ne le retenait pas prisonnier, ils n'auraient pas autant envie de sortir.

Ce soir-là, ils réussirent à descendre jusqu'à l'accueil avant de se faire prendre. Ils s'étaient mis à courir en apercevant leurs coachs, mais ces-derniers avaient été plus rapides. Une fois attrapés, ils s'étaient mis à hurler pour qu'on les lâche, et puis à se plaindre qu'ils n'avaient pas choisis cette vie, qu'ils voulaient sortir comme tout le monde, que si on ne les laissait pas, ils quittaient tout. Mais ils ne trompaient personne : ce n'était que des paroles en l'air, ils ne voulaient rien d'autre que cette vie, ils voulaient mourir sur la glace. Bien que de temps en temps, ils auraient donné n'importe quoi pour s'enfuir juste une journée.

–

Ses yeux suivaient les longs cheveux argents dans la foule. Chris se cognait à tout le monde, écrasant des pieds, bousculant des épaules, mais il n'osait pas détourner le regard une seconde, de peur de le perdre. Ils avaient réussi à partir, passant sans aucun problèmes – ou ils devenaient plus silencieux, ou leurs coachs baissaient leurs gardes. Chris rattrapa enfin Victor, essoufflé.

« On va où comme ça ? »

Victor s'arrêta au milieu de la rue principale, d'autres gens les bousculèrent et râlant de devoir les contourner.

« Je dois t'avouer que j'ai jamais pensé plus loin. Et tout me paraît.. pas assez anonyme.

-Pas assez anonyme ? La rue piétonne principale, bondée et bruyante ?

-Ça ne te rappelle pas les podiums, les journalistes ? »

Si. Totalement. Et il avait d'ailleurs agit de la même façon : chercher Victor, rester près de lui pour ne pas se laisser emporter par toute cette attention qui ne faisait qu'accentuer leur solitude.

« J'ai une idée, lança Chris soudain. Suis-moi. »

Il attrapa Victor par la main et ils se faufilèrent vers l'avant, légèrement en diagonale jusqu'à ce que Chris prenne une petite rue sur la droite où il n'y avait plus personne. Ils continuèrent sur plusieurs mètres avant d'arriver près de la rivière qui traversait la ville. Ils descendirent tout au bord et s'assirent les pieds dans l'eau. Le silence n'était pas pesant comme celui des chambres d'hôtels, mais rassurant, comme une couverture épaisse qui les entouraient et les protégeaient. L'eau leur caressait la peau, les étoiles s'étalaient au-dessus d'eux. Personne ne viendrait les chercher ici, personne ne s'attendait à trouver Christophe Giacometti et Victor Nikiforov, de 16 et 18 ans, aussi loin de la patinoire. Ici il n'y avait plus de codes, plus de sourires à garder toute la journée, plus de caméras pointés sur leurs moindres gestes à attendre leur prochain record. Ici ils n'étaient que deux jeunes qui se sentaient libre. C'est Victor qui commença, très vite suivi par Chris : ils se mirent à crier. Aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient. Le vent emportaient les sons, et c'était comme leur frustration dont ils se défaisaient. Au moins pour quelques heures, ils relâchaient la pression.

–

Les toilettes de la patinoire n'étaient pas le meilleur décor pour un échappatoire : c'était trop près de la source même de tout leur stress, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de trouver le toit d'un immeuble ou un parc vide. Ils devaient retrouver les projecteurs dans quinze minutes pour le podium, c'était déjà un miracle qu'ils aient réussi à s'éclipser. Ils ne leur avaient fallu qu'un signe de tête, et main dans la main, ils avaient rapidement atteint la première pièce plus ou moins privée qu'ils avaient trouvé. Chris n'en revenait toujours pas : ils étaient littéralement passés devant leurs coachs, mais ces-derniers n'avaient pas bronché. S'ils n'avaient pas un minimum de responsabilité, Victor et lui auraient très bien pu quitter le bâtiment. Mais ils aimaient cette vie, ils ne l'échangeraient pour rien au monde, même si ça signifiait passer à côté d'une vie tranquille, même si ça voulait dire qu'à 19 et 21 ans, leur principal partenaire sexuel était leur meilleur ami – et qu'ils ne trouvaient pas meilleur endroit qu'une cabine de toilettes.

Victor fronça les sourcils en lui retirant sa veste.

« C'est quoi ce costume ?

-Un magnifique costume, si tu veux mon avis.

-Absolument pas pratique, si tu veux le mien. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de temps à perdre à débattre de son costume. Peut-être que la saison prochaine, il préviendrait sa costumière : « Hey, peux-tu rendre mon costume adéquat pour le sexe ? » Mais elle risquait de prendre ça pour du très mauvais flirt.

« Y a une fermeture juste là. Maintenant tais-toi un peu.

Oh, je vais me taire. Mais toi, tu vas crier. »

Chris devait l'admettre : c'était de loin leur astuce la plus efficace. Le monde se refermait sur eux et il leur suffisait de fermer les yeux pour imaginer l'eau sous leurs pieds et les étoiles au-dessus de leurs têtes. Et quand l'un touchait l'autre _comme ça_ , ils n'avaient même pas besoin de forcer pour faire sortir les cris. Dans cette bulle hors du temps c'était comme si personne ne les entendait, comme si le vent emportait leurs cris et leurs gémissements, leur sueur et leurs soufflements. C'était comme si personne ne pouvait les trouver, les attraper par la manche et les renvoyer dans leurs chambres. Et quand la réalité leur revenait, que le bois de la porte mal fermée et le carrelage mal lavé remplaçait leur fantaisie, ils ne voulaient que crier plus fort. Pour quelques minutes, ils embrassaient chaque aspect de cette vie.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _\- Karten_


End file.
